Remember
by Miiia
Summary: Fanfiction Klaroline: Caroline a fini par rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans pour vivre enfin son amour avec lui. Mais que va-t-il se passer quand notre belle blonde se réveille un matin sans se souvenir de ce changement et de sa nouvelle vie avec Klaus et les Mikaelson ? Elle qui pense qu'elle habite encore à Mystic Falls à refouler ses sentiments pour le bel hybride originel.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction Klaroline. Comme vous avez pu lire dans le résumé Caroline a rejoint Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour vivre pleinement son histoire d'amour avec lui, le rêve pour les klaroliners hein ? Sauf que cette dernière a perdu la mémoire et ne se souviens pas l'avoir retrouvé. Que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse le découvrir dans cette histoire, elle sera en 4 chapitres normalement. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mon autre histoire, les dessous de Chicago désolé de mon absence j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration j'espère réécrire un chapitre très prochainement promis !**

**Finis de blablater, je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulés dans le vie de la jeune vampire Caroline Forbes. Elle avait quitté Mystic Falls pour prendre son indépendance et profiter de son éternité. Mais ce matin-là rien ne se passa comme prévue.<p>

Le jour se levait et la lumière la réveillait tout en douceur. Mais toute suite la belle vampire sentit que la situation était étrange, en premier lieu le lit plus confortable et plus grand que la normale et ensuite ce bras qui entourait sa taille de façon possessive. Elle ouvra alors les yeux et détailla la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et ne reconnue rien. Elle commença légèrement à paniquer, elle n'avait pourtant pas fait la fête la veille pour finir dans le lit d'un inconnu. Elle osa finalement jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit l'inconnu en question qui n'en était pas un.

-Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle presque en se dégageant de lui.

-Et bien Love on est pressé ce matin ?

Elle sauta littéralement hors du lit et se plaça face à lui.

-Klaus ! Tu m'explique où je suis et surtout pourquoi tu es là aussi, dans un lit avec moi et….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant que rien ne la couvrait, en système d elle pris le rideau derrière elle pour se vêtir un minimum.

-Klaus ? Ca fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'appelles plus ainsi. Et pour répondre à ta question tu es chez nous à la Nouvelle Orléans et donc moi j'y suis aussi avec toi, et enfin tu es nue en raison de notre enfin de nos activités de la veille ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Non ne t'approches pas ou du moins couvres toi bon sang ! lui dit-elle alors qu'il sortait du lit en tenue d'Adam.

La voyant complétement paniquée il revêtit son boxer et s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle ne faisait que s'accrocher de plus en plus au rideau.

-Caroline tu es étrange ça ne va pas !

-Evidemment que ça ne va pas, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici en encore moins avec toi ! J'habite à Mystic Falls et tu m'avais promis hier que jamais tu ne reviendrais, que tu ne me tourmenterais plus, que…..

-Hier ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

-Oui tu le sais très bien avant qu'on,…. Dans les bois on a….. enfin tu vois bien !

-C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, je devrais me souvenir de quoi d'autre ?

-Love tu devrais t'habiller, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Je te laisse, je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Klaus prit des habilles en vitesse et quitta la pièce, Caroline put respirer un peu et aller s'habiller. Elle trouva d'elle-même le dressing et les beaux vêtements qui apparemment lui appartenaient. Après avoir choisi une belle robe rose pâle d'été elle se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente pour se refaire une beauté. Puis de retour dans la chambre elle retrouva Klaus assit au bord du lit. Il semblait inquiet et soucieux tout ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être.

-Je crois Love, qu'on a un problème. De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? Ton dernier souvenir ?

-C'était hier, Katherine est morte. Matt était introuvable et je suis allée le chercher mais tu étais là et après tu connais la suite. Je me souviens m'être couché dans mon lit et seule alors là je ne comprends plus rien !

-Tout ce que tu me décris s'est en effet passé mais c'était il y a cinq ans Caroline !

-Qu-quoi ? Cinq ans ? Comment c'est possible ?!

Il se leva alors et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je crois que tu as une perte de mémoire ! Je n'en ai jamais vu chez des vampires avant mais je t'assure qu'on va tout faire pour régler ça ! Fais-moi confiance !

-D'accord !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais Caroline ne réagit pas comme l'hybride l'espérait.

-Euh si on pouvait éviter ça, je suis déjà un peu perdue alors les gestes d'affection !

-Oui excuses moi, l'habitude je suppose ! J'imagine que tu dois avoir un millier de question à me poser, un petit déjeuné ça te dit ?

-Oui je te suis !

-Tout est immense ici ! dit Caroline en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Tu t'y es habitué sweetheart ! Des pancakes à la myrtille ça te vas ?

-Oui, c'est mon petit déjeuné favoris !

-Je le sais bien ! rigola-t-il en commençant sa préparation.

-Comment ? Et pourquoi tu cuisines enfin je veux dire comment tu sais cuisiner ?

-Caroline nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt cinq ans, et je cuisines mieux que toi sans vouloir t'offenser !

La belle vampire était complétement déroutée, elle en couple avec l'hybride originel Klaus vivant dans une grande maison comme un parfait petit couple ? Impossible.

-Depuis cinq ans ? Mais comment s'est arrivé ?

-Deux mois après le fameux jour dans les bois tu es arrivé ici, tu voulais prendre un nouveau départ et nous donner une chance, fini les études à Withmore et bonjour la Nouvelle-Orléans. On a voyagé je t'ai montré Rome Paris et Tokyo comme promis, tu t'es intégré dans la famille et jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout se passait bien !

-La famille ? Rebekah et Elijah, où sont-ils ?

-Ils vivent ici avec nous !

-Bonjour vous deux ! dit une voix derrière Caroline.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un l'attrapait derrière pour l'étreindre.

-Comment tu vas Care, ma belle-sœur préférée ?

-Kol ?! demanda celle-ci choquée.

-Ah oui c'est moi ça risque pas d'être 'Lijah ! se moqua-t-il en allant au frigo.

-Mais tu es mort ?!

-Oui mais je suis revenue de l'autre côté grâce à vous et à la sorcière de Nik !

-Il y a quatre ans maintenant Love ! Kol, Caroline n'a plus de souvenir des cinq dernières années !

-Ah bon, ça veut dire qu'elle ne se rappelle même pas que vous êtes ensemble ? Trop drôle ! rigola-t-il en mélangeant du lait et ses céréales.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle la dedans ! ragea son frère.

-Ca pimentera votre relation, vous repartez de zéro comme ça !

-Je fais un cauchemar, c'est ça je suis en train de rêver ! se dit Caroline à voix haute.

-J'ai bien peur que non Care ! T'inquiètes tu retrouveras la mémoire bientôt ! lui dit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Klaus énervé.

-Une intuition !

Au même moment Elijah et Rebekah arrivèrent dans la cuisine eux aussi et Klaus leur expliqua le problème qu'avait sa belle. Elijah commençait déjà à fouiller dans ses contacts pour remédier à cela tandis que Rebekah essayait de lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

-Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublier Care, on est carrément devenue meilleures amies !

-Désolé Rebekah mais tout ce qui me vint en tête te concernant n'est rien de très amicale !

Kol étouffa un rire tandis que Rebekah était vraiment peinée de voir son amie ainsi. Elle lui relata leurs journées shopping leurs soirées entre filles tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé ces dernières années mais rien ne revenait au bébé vampire. Elle commençait même à se sentir mal à l'aise avec tout ça, elle avait ce sentiment de doute d'impuissance mais aussi de peur. Klaus le sentit et intervint.

-Rebekah ça suffit elle ne se souviens pas ! Love tu devrais remonter te reposer un peu !

-Oui je vais faire ça, je suis désolé Klaus mais c'est le trou noir !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline on va régler ça ! lui dit Elijah.

Elle acquiesça par un hochement de tête et remonta à l'étage.

-C'est horrible Nik ! Elle ne se souviens de rien ! Comment s'est arrivé ?

-J'en sais rien Bekah, ce matin en se levant elle pensait que la veille était le jour où on était allé à Mystic Falls tous les deux quand Katerina était mourante !

-Niklaus, elle ne se souvient même pas de…

-Non, et je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer ça ! Elle suffisamment déboussolée comme ça !

-Ça risque de lui faire un choc c'est sûr ! dit Rebekah.

* * *

><p>A l'étage Caroline avait pu s'isoler et faire le point dans sa tête. Elle replaçait tous les éléments ensemble, le fait d'être en couple avec Klaus qu'elle soit maintenant hyper copine avec Rebekah et que Kol soit encore en vie. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était advenue d'Elena, Bonnie, et des autres.<p>

Elle déambulait dans les diverses pièces de l'étage, dont sa chambre à elle et Klaus. Sur la commande étaient disposés des cadres avec photo. Elle se vit avec Klaus devant la tour Eiffel et devant le colisée à Rome, elle semblait heureuse et comblée dessus. Il ne fallait pas se mentir elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui depuis un moment, il était l'interdit la ligne à ne pas franchir mais l'inconnu et le danger pouvaient être très excitant et attrayant parfois.

Elle avait donc céder à la tentation il y a de cela presque cinq ans. Le changement avait vraiment été immense, nouvelle ville nouveau petit ami et nouveaux amis. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère ici il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et vite. Si ce que Klaus lui avait raconté était vrai alors une fois ses souvenirs rétablis tout redeviendra à la normale.

Elle entendit soudain deux coups à la porte de la chambre, supposant que c'était Klaus elle ne s'en formalisa pas et lui dit d'entrer en continuant d'admirer les photos.

-Bonjour maman ! lui dit une voix cristalline.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, je sais finir comme ça c'est frustrant mais je posterais le chapitre 2 très prochainement (dans quelques jours), enfin si j'ai suffisamment de retour positif. Vos avis m'intéresse donc laissez-moi une review pour savoir si je continues ou pas :)<strong>

**Des bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord merci pour ces retours. L'histoire vous plait bien ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) Voici le chapitre 2 ! **

**Merci à mimi34, SwwetyK, Guest, kachiri15 et Lea Michaelson pour leur review.**

**Mimi34 : je suis rave que oe début te plaise, dis-moi ce que tu auras pensé de la suite ! Bisous !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiètes pas je continues l'histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Maman ? Depuis quand elle était mère ? Elle se retourna toute suite et vit une petite fille d'à peu près quatre ans avec de belles boucles blondes et des yeux gris bleu, elle était encore en pyjama et avait un loup en peluche dans les bras. Elle ressemblait à un ange et Caroline se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir la reconnaitre.<p>

-Bonjour ! bafouilla-t-elle.

La petite s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit avec ses petits bras. Caroline d'abord un peu mal à l'aise ne sut quoi faire puis finalement décida de rendre l'étreinte à cette petite fille qui était apparemment la sienne. Après cela l'enfant se détacha d'elle et lui sourit faisant apparaitre ses petites fossettes si semblables à celles de Klaus.

-Il est où papa ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh en bas je crois, dans la cuisine !

-Je suis là Hope ! dit Klaus qui se venait d'entrer.

Hope ? se dit Caroline, elle trouvait ce prénom très jolie.

La petite se précipita sur lui et il se baissa pour la réceptionner dans ses bras et la lever au ciel la faisant rire aux éclats. Caroline n'en revenait pas de voir Klaus ainsi en mode papa dévoué. C'était vraiment bizarre.

-Tu as bien dormie sweetheart ?

-Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar mais Kolie était là alors j'ai pas eu peur ! dit-elle en désignant sa peluche.

-C'est bien, tu dois avoir faim tes oncles et ta tante sont dans la cuisine demande leur de te faire ton petit déjeuné !

-Vous ne venez pas ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Caroline.

-Je dois parler à maman d'abord ! On arrive après c'est promis ! dit-il en la reposant.

-D'accord, j'y vais ! les informa-t-il en courant avec ses petites jambes.

Elle était toute mignonne et en courant ses belles boucles rebondissaient en rythme. Caroline était à la fois attendrie et peinée de ne rien se souvenir à propos de cet enfant, de sa propre fille.

-Je voulais t'en parler mais la petite m'a devancé !

-C'est tellement étrange ! dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Klaus la rejoignit en se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il savait que la Caroline d'il y a cinq ans ne savait rien de tout cela et n'y été absolument pas préparée.

-On a eu une fille ? Ensemble ?

-Oui, enfin techniquement ce n'est pas exactement ça. Tu te souviens d'Hayley ?

-Cette pétasse de louve ça oui ! dit-elle s'en réfléchir.

-Euh et bien j'ai eu en quelque sorte une aventure avec elle, une nuit sans lendemain. Elle voulait Tyler et moi toi et une chose en entrainant une autre…

-Tu as couché avec elle ?

-Et bien oui, et elle est tombé enceinte après !

-C'est impossible tu es un vampire !

-Et un loup aussi, ce qui fait que je peux procréer, je n'y croyais pas trop au début et au final on voit le résultat !

-C'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble énormément !

-Oui je ne peux pas la renier ! rigola-t-il.

-Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? Elle m'a appelé maman tout à l'heure !

-Hayley est morte en couche, tu es arrivé peu de temps après ça ! Au début tu as légèrement paniqué. C'était pas évident déjà de te lancer dans une relation avec moi alors un bébé à gérer en plus. Puis tu m'en a voulu un temps pour mon aventure avec Hayley. Mais au final ça s'est bien passé et tu es devenue une vrai mère pour Hope !

-C'est vrai qu'on ne peut que l'aimer en la voyant ! C'est horrible que je ne me souvienne pas d'elle ! dit-elle en prenant son visage entre mains.

-Love tout va bien se passer, avec Elijah on cherche déjà ce qui a pu te causer cette amnésie ! On va remédier à ça ! la rassura-t-il.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ? Je veux dire c'est une enfant, savoir que sa propre mère ne se souvienne pas d'elle va lui faire un choc !

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on soit franc, Hope vit dans le monde super naturel elle est habituée à toute sorte de chose étrange ! Il vaut mieux lui dire plutôt qu'elle s'en rende compte par elle-même !

-D'accord, je te fais confiance après tout aujourd'hui tu es mieux placé que moi pour prendre une décision la concernant ! dit-elle un peu triste.

-Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime Caroline et je serais là pour toi ! dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Cela fit tout drôle à la belle vampire de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il pouvait être aussi doux, attentionné et aimant. Elle était vraiment tombé dans autre dimension.

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi maman ? dit la petit fille l'air triste.<p>

-Je ne sais pas Hope !

-Mais on va tout faire pour qu'elle se rappelle de toi et de nous aussi ! lui dit Klaus pour la rassurer.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de papa non plus ?

-Euh si mais pas le fait qu'on soit ensemble !

-Que vous êtes amoureux, tu veux dire?

-Oui voilà !

-Rassure-toi ton oncle Elijah est parti pour trouver une solution et je vais y aller aussi ! Tu restes avec maman ?

-Oui d'accord ! lui répondit Hope.

-Mais attend Klaus, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'une enfant, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?! dit Caroline un peu prise au dépourvue.

-Rebekah et Kol sont eux aussi à la maison et puis il ne peut rien lui arriver, hein sweetheart ?

-Non parce que je suis une hybride comme papa et qu'on est les créatures les plus puissantes sur terre ! dit-elle avec la fierté des Mikaelson.

-Exactement ! J'y vais maintenant je rentrerais ce soir ! dit-il avant d'embrasser sa fille puis Caroline mais chastement sur la joue.

Une fois Klaus partit Caroline se retrouva seule avec Hope, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire ce silence était même gênant mais elle prit l'initiative d'intervenir, à près tout c'était sa fille de quoi devait-elle avoir peur ?

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui j'aimerais qu'on essaye de te rendre la mémoire !

-C'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait Hope !

-Mais non, on peut y arriver comme Noah dans the Notebook !

-The Notebook ?

-Oui c'est ton film préféré et celui de tante Bekah aussi !

-Oui ça je m'en rappelle, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Et bien dans le film Allie perte la mémoire elle aussi et Noah réussit à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa vie en la lui racontant ! Je peux te raconter ce qui s'est passé et il y a des photos aussi et comme ça tu te souviendra comme Allie !

-Et bien tu es sûre de n'avoir que cinq ans ? rigola Caroline.

Hope était une petite fille très intelligente et ça se voyait, Caroline se sentit fière d'elle à ce moment-là. S'en suivirent des montagnes d'album photos et de récit de la petite.

-Mon film Disney préféré c'est Cendrillon parce que tu lui ressemble, tu m'avais raconté qu'un soir papa t'avais invité au bal de sa famille et que comme Cendrillon tu portais une belle robe bleue. D'ailleurs il t'avait aussi offert le bracelet que tu as là ! dit-elle en le désignant.

C'est vrai que Caroline ne s'en était pas rendue compte qu'elle le portait, ce magnifique bracelet incrusté de diamants.

-Oui ça je m'en souviens !

-Cool et tu te souviens quand est-ce qu'il te la redonné ?

-Euh non, désolé !

-C'était lors de votre premier voyage, j'étais trop petite mais il y a des photos là-dedans ! Regardes, papa t'avait amené à Paris !

Caroline put donc voir les clichés de leur voyage, devant la tour Eiffel au Louvre sur les quais de Seine le pont des cadenas pour les amoureux et plein d'autre. Elle semblait heureuse et Klaus aussi. Elle était contente de voir ça mais malheureusement rien de lui revenait en tête mais Hope n'abandonna pas.

-Là c'était mon anniversaire l'année dernière, toi et tante Bekah vous aviez tout préparé avec le gâteau, mais c'est tonton Kol qui l'a amené et il l'a renversé. Moi j'ai rigolé mais toi tu es énervé contre lui et c'était drôle !

Caroline rigola en voyant les photos du gâteau complétement détruit et la tête de Kol. Elle s'imaginait tout à fait furieuse contre lui d'avoir « gâché l'anniversaire de sa fille ». Apparemment elle était restée une organisatrice hors pair.

-Je me souviens de ce jour-là, Nik aussi était furieux ! dit Rebekah en entrant.

-Tante Bekah j'essaie de faire revenir la mémoire de maman, tu m'aides ?

-Oui ma chérie ! dit-elle en souriant à Caroline.

Caroline lui sourit en retour, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Hope et Rebekah, les trois filles continuèrent d'énumérer les différents événements de sa vie sans qu'elle s'en souvienne pour autant mais au moins elle commençait à accepter sa nouvelle vie petit à petit.

* * *

><p>De leur côté Elijah et Klaus étaient partis pour trouver une des sorcières les plus puissantes de la ville. L'amnésie chez les vampires n'était pas chose courante et la magie avait surement dû intervenir. Zohra était cette sorcière, en apparence elle semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années mais en réalité elle avait plus d'un siècle. Elle était un vrai puit de science en ce qui concernait la magie et la sorcellerie. Les Mikaelson la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années maintenant et en échange de leur protection elle s'engageait à les aider comme aujourd'hui. Dans sa boutique d'herbes médicinales les trois étaient assis à une table cherchant une solution au problème de Caroline.<p>

-L'amnésie chez un vampire ne peut être dû que par de la magie en effet ! leur dit-elle.

-Peut-on savoir qui a lancer le sort ? Après tout si on tue la sorcière le sort s'annule ! dit Klaus.

-Cette magie utilisée ici est très puissante Niklaus, il est dur de savoir cela !

-Alors comment peut-on y remédier ? demanda Elijah.

-Tu m'as dit que ta compagne ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le jour où elle avait avoué ses sentiments pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact !

-Très bien ! Voilà mon avis, je pense que ce sort à était lancé pour te mettre à l'épreuve !

-Me mettre à l'épreuve ? Comment ça ?

-Pour défaire le sort tu dois faire en sorte que Caroline décide de se lancer dans une relation avec toi mon frère ! Comme elle l'a fait cinq ans plus tôt !

-C'est exactement ça Elijah !

-Mais les circonstances sont complétements différentes aujourd'hui, elle est venue ici parce que Bonnie n'était plus là et qu'Elena l'avait délaissé à la fac. Elle se sentait seule et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue à moi ! Comment je suis censé la faire retomber dans mes bras ?

Elijah roula des yeux entendant les paroles de son frères, malgré ces cinq années avec Caroline il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle était venue exclusivement et uniquement pour lui. C'était dingue comme Niklaus Mikaelson l'hybride originels pouvait à ce point douter de lui en ce qui la concernait.

-Tu trouveras Niklaus je te fait confiance !

-Zohra tu dois pouvoir m'aider, tu n'aurais pas je sais pas moi un filtre d'amour ou autre ?

-Non Niklaus tu dois trouver par toi-même si tu veux que les effets durent toujours et qu'elles retrouve toute sa mémoire dans son intégralité ! La magie ne peux pas t'aider la dedans, seul toi à la pouvoir de changer les choses !

Après cette entrevue les deux originels firent le chemin inverse en direction du manoir, Elijah conduisait tandis que Klaus était tourmenté.

-Je serais prêt à parier que c'est un coup de notre mère ! Elle me hante même depuis l'autre côté ! ragea-t-il.

-Calmes-toi mon frère, si notre mère arrivait à t'atteindre de là où elle est, Caroline n'aurait surement pas que perdue sa mémoire !

-Et si je n'arrivais jamais à la reconquérir ?

-Tu y es arrivé une fois, pourquoi pas une nouvelle ?

-Tu sais très bien mon avis sur notre relation Elijah, je suis extrêmement chanceux de l'avoir à mes côtés et…

-Et tu sais que tu ne la mérite pas ! finit-il pour lui. Tu me l'a déjà dit Niklaus, mais je pense que maintenant tu devrais apprendre à avoir confiance en toi !

-J'ai complétement confiance en moi ! nia-t-il.

-Pas en ce qui concerne Caroline ! souligna frère.

Klaus ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre patiemment que le trajet se finisse. Il s'avait que son frère avait raison, il avait une peur immense que Caroline et lui ne soient plus jamais unis comme avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi une review ! Le chapitre 3 arrivera prochainement :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre trois, au menu petits moments tendres en famille surtout Klaus/Hope, et aussi un autre personnage qui rentre dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Odessa, Carabes, KlarolineForever, Fleur bleue pour leur reveiw.**

**Odessa : Salut ! Je suis contente de te retrouver pour cette histoire :) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros bisous !**

**Carabes : Merci pour tes deux review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. N'hésites pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre, bisous !**

**KlarolineForever : Salut ! Merci beaucoup, oui c'est pas une surprise Klaus y arrivera Caroline se souviendra et tout finira bien comme dans toute mes fics lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bisous.**

**Fleur bleue : La suite est là :) merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>A la maison Rebekah et Caroline étaient dans la cuisine préparant le diner ensemble, tandis que Kol jouait avec Hope a un jeu de sept familles. Caroline commençait à apprécier les originels, au final ils avaient une vie de famille toute à fait normale enfin mis à part le super naturel. Rebekah lui avait confié que c'était surtout grâce à Hope que leur famille était aussi unie aujourd'hui, et à elle aussi en quelque sorte elle avait changé Klaus selon elle et lui avait rendue le Nik de son enfance aimant et protecteur. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire mais c'était possible malgré tout, le Klaus d'aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'il y a cinq ans, il avait toujours était différent lors de leur moment tous les deux mais là c'était encore autre chose.<p>

-J'ai gagné ! cria Hope trop heureuse de sa victoire, typiquement _Carolinesque_.

-Oh non, tu gagnes toujours ! fit mine de bouder Kol.

-Ne sois pas triste tonton Kol, tiens je te prête Kolie pour te réconforter ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa peluche.

-Encore cette peluche ! marmonna Rebekah.

-Ne sois pas jalouse Bekah ! rigola Kol.

-Il suffit que tu lui achètes cette malheureuse peluche pour qu'elle décide de ne plus la quitter et même de la nommer à partir de ton prénom ! râla Rebekah.

-Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle s'appelle Kolie ! dit Caroline.

-Oui maman, je voulais l'appeler Kol mais c'est une louve pas un loup donc j'ai choisi Kolie ! lui expliqua sa fille.

-C'est très jolie ! lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

La petite fille lui rendit un énorme sourire, contente que sa mère lui montre des gestes affectifs comme cela malgré qu'elle ne se souvienne plus d'elle. Avec ça Hope ne se rendit même pas compte de la dispute entre son oncle et sa tante.

-Que veux-tu Bekah elle me préfère à toi, c'est la vie alors accepte le !

-N'importe quoi, elle préfère peut-être tes cadeaux mais JE suis sa tante préférée !

-T'es sa seule tante en même temps normal !

-T'inquiètes pas maman, tonton Kol et tante Bekah se chamaillent tout le temps ! Papa dit qu'on dirais que c'est eux qui ont cinq ans pas moi !

Caroline rigola en entendant ça. Il est vrai que Kol était un vrai gamin quand il le voulait et Rebekah répondait à toutes ses piques lancées.

Klaus et Elijah firent leur retour et le diner put commencer, Caroline se mit à côté de sa fille. Elijah expliqua que l'amnésie de Caroline venait d'un sort et que seule la reconquête par Klaus de son amour pourra lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Tout le monde fut heureux que le sort puisse se rompre mais Caroline elle n'était pas très convaincue elle était très attirée par Klaus et même peut-être amoureuse mais tout allait reposer sur ses épaules, elle avait envie de retrouver la mémoire coute que coute pour elle, sa fille et sa famille mais sa relation avec Klaus lui faisait peur plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Après le repas, Klaus alla coucher sa fille à l'étage. Celle-ci bien sûr ne voulait pas exigeant de passer plus de temps avec Caroline pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Mais il était déjà tard et rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis Klaus et ça Hope le savait.

-Tu sais papa, avec tante Bekah on a beaucoup travaillé pour que maman se souvienne ! lui dit-elle alors qu'elle était perché dans les bras de l'hybride qui l'amenait dans son lit.

-Je sais Hope et je suis content de ce que tu as fait, grâce à toi maman commence à aller mieux ça se voit ! dit-il en la posant dans son lit.

-Oui mais oncle 'Lijah a dit toute à l'heure qu'il faut que maman retombe amoureuse de toi pour qu'elle puisse retrouver la mémoire ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse y arriver !

-Oui je sais, aller il est temps de dormir !

La petite souleva sa couette pour se glisser dessous et ajusta son oreiller pour y être confortable. Sans oublier Kolie qui restait bien à côté d'elle.

-Papa quand est-ce que le sort sera rompu ?

-Je ne sais pas mon ange, bientôt j'espère ! dit-il peu convaincu.

-Tu vas tout faire pour hein ?

Devant les yeux suppliants de sa fille Klaus ne put que craquer et retrouver la motivation dont il savait faire preuve.

-Oui je te le promets Hope, je ferais tout !

-Pinky swear ! lui dit-elle en lui présentant son petit doigt.

Klaus sourit et l'attrapa avec le sien pour faire cette fameuse promesse. Il l'embrassa ensuite fort sur la joue et elle aussi.

-Je t'aime papa !

-Je t'aime aussi little wolf !

Un fois sortie de la chambre de sa fille Klaus tomba nez à nez avec Caroline. Celle-ci semblait un peu perdue ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Tout va bien Love ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Euh, en fait je cherche une chambre !

-Une chambre ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Oui pour m'installer et dormir, mais je suis un peu perdue !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Sweetheart tu peux dormir dans notre chambre je ne vais pas te chasser ! J'irais dans une des chambres d'ami !

-Oh non, ça me gêne c'est ta chambre après tout !

-C'est la nôtre, tu peux aller te coucher tu dois être épuisée par cette journée !

-D'accord, merci Klaus ! dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Elle était maintenant devant la porte de la chambre mais Klaus l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'y entre.

-Caroline attend s'il te plait !

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais savoir, comment tu vas ?

-Je me sens bizarre pour toute dire, jamais je n'aurais cru que ma vie prenne un tournant comme ça !

-Tu es déçue ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

-Non je ne dirais pas déçue, j'adore Hope et Rebekah n'est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. Je suis surprise je pense et ça va me prendre du temps pour accepter tout ça !

-Je comprends, oui !

-Bonne nuit Klaus !

-Bonne nuit Love !

Une fois dans la chambre Caroline se changea et revêtit un pyjama, ça faisait du bien de se poser après une longue journée comme celle-ci. Mais le fait qu'elle ne se sente pas totalement chez elle posait problème. Elle prit son téléphone portable avec elle et commença à l'explorer, il y avait bien sûr plein de photo d'elle de Klaus et de Hope mais aussi de quelqu'un qu'elle semblait avoir oublier. Elle se dépêcha alors de l'appeler, cette personne aurait les réponses à ses questions. Elle attendit patiemment que celle-ci décroche ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Maman ?

_-Caroline ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Il est tard !_

-Oh oui je n'ai pas vu l'heure désolé ! Maman j'ai un souci !

-_Un souci ? Avec Klaus ? _

-En quelque sorte, j'ai comme qui dirais une amnésie partielle !

_-Une amnésie ? Comment ça ?_

-La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est du jour où Klaus est revenue à Mystic Falls et que je lui est avoué mes sentiments ! Je ne me souviens pas de mon arrivée ici ni de mon amitié avec Rebekah ni même de Hope !

_-Oh ma chérie et Klaus qu'est-ce qu'il en pense lui ?_

-Il est allé voir une sorcière aujourd'hui et c'est un sort qui m'a fait ça, la seule chance que j'ai de retrouver la mémoire c'est que je me lance une nouvelle fois dans une relation avec lui !

_-Je vois, au moins ce n'est pas irréversible et puis je connais Klaus ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne te face retomber dans ses bras !_

-Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle surprise que sa mère est autant confiance en l'hybride et leur relation.

_-Tu es très heureuse avec lui ma chérie, plus que tu ne l'as jamais été ! Tu es vraiment devenue une jeune femme épanouie !_

-Si tu le dis !

_-Fais-moi confiance la dessus ! Et quand est-il de ma petite fille alors ?_

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, c'est elle qui est arrivé et qui m'a appelé maman sans que je m'y attende Klaus n'avait pas eu le temps de me prévenir ! Il a d'ailleurs préféré lui dire la vérité, c'est une petite fille très intelligente pour son âge et elle essaie par tous les moyens de me faire retrouver la mémoire !

_-Elle est très déterminé ça c'est sûr, comme toi !_

-C'est vrai que je remarque de plus en plus nos similarités où celles qu'elle a avec Klaus ! Ma vie me semble tellement étrange maman ! dit-elle en soufflant.

_-Ma chérie il faut que tu te ressaisisse tout va bien se passer, tu es entre de bonne mains essaie de rester calme et positive ! Je sais que tu ne contrôle pas tout pour une fois et que ça doit te stresser mais reste zen !_

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'aimerais vraiment que tout redevienne normal !

_-Ca va venir, Klaus ne te laissera jamais seule aie confiance en lui !_

-C'est facile à dire !

_-Alors tu réapprendras à lui faire confiance ! Ce sera une bonne étape pour te faire retrouver la mémoire !_

-Tu as raison !

_-Comme toujours !_ plaisanta Liz.

-Oui ! rigola Caroline.

-_Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre à la Nouvelle Orléans ?_

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas je vais gérer ! Mais par contre je risque de t'appeler souvent !

-_Il n'y a pas de problème ! Je vais te laisser ma puce le travail m'a épuisé !_

-D'accord maman, bonne nuit ! Et merci d'être là !

-_Je le serais toujours pour toi ma chérie, bonne nuit !_

Caroline se sentit toute suite beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à sa mère, elle était son seul point d'encrage la seule chose qui n'avait pas changer durant ses cinq ans. Elle avait plus ou moins comprit que ses amis s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du globe après son départ et qu'elle n'avait apparemment plus de contact avec eux sauf peut-être Stefan car elle avait encore son numéro dans son portable.

La fatigue la gagna peu à peu, elle se coucha donc dans le grand lit et s'endormie mais avec cette sensation de quelque chose qui manquait ou plutôt quelqu'un ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !<strong>

**Dans le prochain les choses s'accélère entre nos deux personnages favoris ! J'essaie de le poster le plus rapidement possible !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! On continue d'avancer dans mon histoire, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres et pas mal de choses sont au programme. J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si je ne suis pas les bonnes suggestions qui m'ont été faite dans vos review. Vous êtes d'ailleurs de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic j'en suis contente, merci beaucoup !**

**Merci à Yaya, Lea Michaelson, odessa, Fleur bleu, Carabes, SweetyK, et KlarolineForever pour leur review.**

**Yaya: salut! Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)**

**Odessa : Je t'avoue que j'étais assez fière de moi et puis Carolinesque ça sonne très bien et ça résume tout à fait la chose, je le réutiliserai très certainement :) Oui on aime Kol comme ça on ne le changerait pour rien au monde ! Tu seras bientôt l'identité du « malfaiteur », c'est une petite fic que j'avais prévu de faire je ne pense pas inclure Stefan dans mon histoire mais j'y réfléchirai. Gros bisous et merci pour tout !**

**Fleur bleue : J'avoue que ton idée n'est pas mal, cependant je voulais faire une petite fic sympa en cinq six chapitres. J'ai déjà avancé dans les prochains chapitres et je reste sur mon idée de base. Merci en tout cas pour ta suggestion et j'espère que tu aimeras la tournure que mon histoire prendra :) **

**Carabes : Que Caroline tombe amoureuse d'un autre, j'y avais pensé mais ma fic est simplement une petite histoire de cinq-six chapitres. Je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans un truc trop long et complexe. J'espère cependant que la suite de mon histoire te plaira **** bisous et merci pour tout !**

**KlarolineForever : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette scène. Une autre entre Hope et Klaus est prévue dans ce chapitre :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Klaus avait très mal dormi cette nuit, déjà à cause du fait qu'il était très inquiet pour Caroline mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui et qu'il ne puisse pas la prendre dans ses bras. Cinq ans de vie commune avec quelqu'un et vous avez certaines habitudes dont vous ne pouvez plus vous passer. Sans compter son réveil qui n'a pas été optimal.<p>

-Papa ! Papa ! Réveilles-toi ! lui criait sa fille alors qu'elle sautait sur le lit pour le faire bouger.

-Huumm, Hope qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-Cette nuit j'ai eu une idée ! dit-elle en s'asseyant enfin.

-Ah bon tu m'en diras tant ! dit-il en se redressant.

-Il faut que tu invites maman au restaurant, dans son restaurant préféré même ! Un dîner romantique et elle retombera amoureuse de toi, ça marche tout le temps !

-Et comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda-t-il en pouffant de rire.

-Dans tous les films préférés de tante Bekah ça marche, la fille finit toujours par tomber amoureuse du garçon ! assura-t-elle confiante.

Klaus rigola d'un rire franc, sa sœur faisait vraiment regarder des films à l'eau de rose à sa fille. Elle était incorrigible. Hope le prit cependant pour elle et se défendit.

-Hey mais ne rigole pas papa ! grogna-t-elle comme Caroline pouvait le faire.

-Désolé sweetheart, ton idée est superbe !

-C'est vrai ?! Alors ce soir tu l'emmènes ? dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoir Hope sa mémoire ne reviendra peut-être pas ce soir d'accord ?

-D'accord papa, mais peut-être que si ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine Caroline buvait une poche de sang en compagnie de Rebekah, l'originelle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans sa transition avec sa nouvelle vie.<p>

-J'ai appelé ma mère hier soir ! lui dit Caroline.

-Ah super, ça t'a aidé un peu ?

-Oui ça m'a étonné la confiance qu'elle a en Klaus. Elle était un peu inquiète quand je lui ai parlé de mon état mais après elle m'a dit que de toute façon il trouverait une solution !

-Ta mère apprécie vraiment Nik tu sais, même si ça n'a pas été simple au début !

-Pas simple c'est un euphémisme Bekah, t'oublie le coup de feu que Nik s'est pris ? rigola un certains originel qui venait d'arriver.

-Kol arrêtes ça ! le réprimanda sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Ma mère lui a tiré dessus ? demanda Caroline surprise.

-Ouais en plein ventre, un peu plus bas et ça aurait été les parties génitales ! C'était trop drôle, ta mère est géniale Care c'est la seule à avoir fait un truc pareil sans représailles de Nik ! Je la vénère depuis !

Caroline paraissait vraiment choquée et ne comprenait pas bien ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement Rebekah vint l'informer.

-Quand tu es venue ici, tu n'avais pas mentionné à ta mère que c'était pour rejoindre Nik. Et quand elle a voulu te rendre visite à l'improviste et qu'elle est tombé sur lui…

-PAN ! s'exclama Kol en imitant le bruit du coup de feu.

Caroline rigola tout de même à l'anecdote, c'était tout à fait le genre de sa mère en plus mais elle avait tout de même une petite peine pour Klaus.

En parlant de celui-ci,

-Kol arrête de ressasser cette histoire, gronda Klaus en entrant dans la pièce Hope dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est tellement drôle !

-Tonton Kol te moques pas de mon papa ! lui ordonna Hope faisant rire les adultes.

La petite pouvait vraiment avoir le tempérament de son père quand elle le voulait.

-Puisque la princesse l'exige ! dit Kol en faisant une révérence.

Une fois le petit déjeuné pris Klaus emmena Caroline avec lui dans le jardin de la propriété. Il fallait qu'il lui propose le dîner que sa fille lui avait suggéré mais il était assez nerveux de sa réponse. Ils se promenaient tranquillement côte à côte profitant des rayons de soleil matinaux.

-Tu as bien dormie ? lui demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

-Oui ça va merci, comme je le disais à Rebekah tout à l'heure j'ai appelé ma mère avant de dormir on a pas mal discuté elle m'a expliqué que je suis heureuse ici avec toi et qu'elle approuve notre relation ! dit-elle avec un petit rire.

-Pourquoi ce rire ?

-Pour être franche avec toi Klaus, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma mère puisse t'apprécier et encore moins qu'elle accepte que je sois en couple avec toi !

L'hybride ne répondit pas et Caroline se tourna pour le regarder. Il semblait triste et elle se sentit toute suite coupable. Quelle idée de lui dire ça, du jour au lendemain la femme qu'il aimait ne se souvenait plus de lui et elle en rajoutait une couche.

Pour se faire pardonner elle prit instinctivement la main de Klaus dans la sienne, l'hybride surpris de ce geste d'affection se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

-Excuses-moi ce n'était pas contre toi que je disais ça !

-Je sais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien ! dit-il en souriant et en serrant sa main autour de la sienne.

Elle lui sourit en retour mais rougit en voyant leur main jointe ainsi, il le vit et la relâcha pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

-Caroline je voulais te demander quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Tu voudrais bien diner avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite dans ton restaurant favoris !

-Euh je ne sais pas, je….

-S'il te plait Love !

-Toujours ces yeux ! souffla-t-elle.

-Quels yeux ? demanda-t-il.

-Tes yeux de cocker, quand tu veux quelque chose ! rigola-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi !

-Oh si, tu avais les mêmes quand tu as insisté pour m'accompagner à l'élection des miss !

-Si tu le dis ! Ça avait marché apparemment la dernière fois !la taquina-t-il.

-Oui c'est vrai, bon c'est d'accord je veux bien diner avec toi ! céda-t-elle.

-Parfait ! dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

><p>La journée passa rapidement, la petite Hope fut aux anges quand elle sut que son plan marchait même si son père lui rabâchait que ça ne changerait peut-être rien. Il était presque 19 heures et bientôt Klaus irait chercher Caroline pour partir sauf que celle-ci n'était pas du tout prête. Elle s'était déjà douchée mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi mettre.<p>

C'est là que Rebekah entra en scène. L'originelle était venue la voir dans sa chambre et en la trouvant encore avec une serviette autour d'elle cria au scandale.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête ! s'exclama Rebekah.

-Non comme tu peux le voir, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'habiller ! J'ai jamais été à un rendez-vous avec Klaus !...Enfin si mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

-No stress Care ! On va te trouver la tenue parfaite ! Tu sais où il t'emmène exactement ?

-Dans mon restaurant favoris apparemment !

-Okay, bon au boulot !

Sans suivit un remue-ménage pas possible dans la penderie de Caroline. Hope vint même les rejoindre. Finalement c'est la petite qui choisit une robe couleur blanc crème avec de la dentelle cintrée à la taille et s'arrêtant aux genoux. Elle était très classe et sophistiquée mais restait décontractée. Une jolie veste en jean clair et de beaux escarpins et la tenue était là. Caroline était très belle, naturelle et simple comme à son habitude mais rayonnante.

-Maman regarde ! dit Hope en sortant du dressing.

Elle avait revêtu un haut en soie de sa mère qui lui faisait une robe et ses hauts talons beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle déambulait dans la pièce en rigolant et en se prenant pour une star de cinéma faisant rire les deux jeunes femmes.

-Aller ma chérie enlève ces chaussures avant de tomber ! lui dit Caroline.

La petite s'exécuta et on entendit deux coup à la porte.

-C'est papa ! s'écria-t-elle en allant ouvrir.

C'était en effet Klaus qui venait la chercher. Il était habillé simplement mais avait mis une chemise blanche, il était très élégant. Il sourit à sa fille et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Ai-je l'autorisation d'emmener votre mère à diner ?

-Oui papa ! Maman allé ! la pressa-t-elle.

-Je suis là Hope ! dit-elle en s'approchant.

Klaus se releva et sourit à Caroline. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa ce qui fit rougir la jeune vampire.

-On peut y aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui !

Les deux partirent alors et Hope alla dans les bras de sa tante qui alla à la fenêtre les voir monter en voiture.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! leur cria Rebekah.

-Chut tante Bekah laisses-les !

La voiture démarra et ils furent vite loin.

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?

-Oui j'en suis sûre ! Il le faut je veux que papa et maman soit comme avant !

-Moi aussi ma chérie ! lui dit sa tante en l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture qui les conduisait au restaurant, Caroline se sentait un peu nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Klaus ce soir. Bien sûr elle et lui avait déjà passé du temps ensemble mais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un rendez-vous était le jour de l'élection de la nouvelle miss Mystic Falls. Là c'est un vrai rendez-vous et ça l'angoissait d'où le fait qu'elle ne dit pas un mot avant que Klaus ne brise le silence.<p>

-Tu es magnifique ce soir Love !

-Oh merci, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre je ne savais pas dans quel genre de lieu nous allons ce soir !

-Tu es parfaite ne t'en fait pas !

Une fois le petit trajet effectué Klaus se gara et alla ouvrir la portière de Caroline. La jeune femme détailla les lieux sur le champs, ils étaient dans une petite ruelle plutôt animée beaucoup de bar et restaurant en terrasse y trônaient et les lumières tamisées donnait du charme à tout cela. Ils arrivèrent dans un des petits restaurants de la rue où il servait de la cuisine italienne la préférée de Caroline bien sûr. Ils s'installèrent à une petite table isolée en attendant de commander. Klaus observait Caroline émerveillée par les lieux, cela lui rappela inévitablement la première fois qu'il l'avait amené et quand elle l'avait rejoint ici. Malgré sa peur qu'elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire, il était content de revivre tout ça.

-Ça te plait j'imagine !

-Oui énormément ! C'est marrant je ne pensais pas que tu m'emmènerais là !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien pour tout te dire je pensais à un restaurant gastronomique ultra huppé et à l'addition astronomique ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oui, crois moi je t'y es invité plusieurs fois dans ce genre de restaurant mais tu as toujours préféré celui-ci ! Plus simple sans extravagance !

-C'est vrai je préfère ça !

La soirée avançait et tout se passait comme prévu, Klaus n'arrêtait pas de complimenter Caroline et de lui raconter des anecdotes sur elle et sa famille. Caroline se sentait de mieux en mieux et trouva même ça naturel d'être à un dîner en amoureux avec lui. A un moment donné elle oublia même ses soucis et son amnésie.

-Klaus je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoutes sweetheart ! lui dit-il en lui resservant du vin.

-Où sont Bonnie et Elena ? Et puis Damon et Stefan, et tous les autres ? J'ai regardé un peu dans les contacts dans mon téléphone et je n'ai rien pas un numéro ou une adresse !

-Oh et bien, tu sais c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que tu m'as rejoint ici ! En fait à la fac Elena et toi vous vous êtes assez éloigné, elle était dans ses études de médecine avec de nouveaux amis et dans sa relation fusionnel avec Damon. Bonnie a arrêté la fac pour s'éloigner surtout des vampires et du surnaturels. Stefan ne supportait plus qu'Elena soit avec son frère et est parti de Mystic Falls sans donner de nouvelle. C'est ce que m'avait raconté à l'époque.

-Ah bon ? dit-elle un peu déçue.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça Love ! dit-il peiné de la voir ainsi.

-Tu as dit que c'était pour ça que j'étais venue te voir ?

-Oui !

-Je ne pense pas comme toi, ce n'est pas parce que tous mes amis m'ont quitté que j'ai décidé de venir ici !

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas Caroline !

-Peut-être pas mais je sais que ce jour-là quand tu es revenue et que tu m'as promis de ne jamais revenir, j'espérais au fond de moi que tu brises cette promesse.

Cette révélation étonna Klaus au plus haut point.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça !

-Et bah saches que c'est vrai, le fait d'avoir perdue mon entourage m'a peut-être poussé à te retrouver mais tu n'es pas une solution B loin de là ! lui dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis ! lui répondit-il en serrant sa main d'avantage et en lui souriant.

La fin de soirée se passa toute aussi bien, après une balade dans les petites rues passantes de la ville main dans la main Klaus emmena sa belle voir les artistes de rue en particulier les peintres. Il lui expliqua le style de chacun ainsi que ce qui signifiait leur œuvre tout en lui demandant son avis. Il passait un merveilleux moment avec elle, et la jeune femme de son côté ne regrettais pas une minutes d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Elle en était sûre elle était sous le charme.

Il était toute fois l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur et Klaus le remarquait et en était fière.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, ils montèrent à l'étage pour rejoindre leur chambre mais le moment de se séparer était venue, Klaus savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour dormir avec lui et l'acceptait. Il ne voulait pas la pousser même s'il mourrait d'envie de s'endormir avec elle dans ses bras.

-Merci pour cette soirée Klaus c'était superbe !

-Pour moi aussi Love !

Caroline ne savait pas trop quoi faire, s'en aller en disant bonne nuit ? Le serrer dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale ? Non elle rêvait de l'embrasser mais ne savait pas comment faire le premier pas. Un silence s'installa, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pour finalement se poser sur ses lèvres. Klaus comprit le message et se rapprocha d'elle. Caroline déglutit sentant ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle resta muette lorsqu'il lui saisit le menton pour la faire regarder dans sa direction. Son visage s'approchait de plus en plus du sien mais il s'arrêta cependant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, le regard percent la faisant frissonner et attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle comprit le message et combla l'espace entre eux celant ainsi leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux et plein d'amour, elle se laissa guider par Klaus lorsqu'il la saisit par les hanches gentiment. En réponse elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Ils se fichaient d'être au beau milieu du couloir et que n'importe qui de la famille puisse les voir, rien n'avait d'importance à cette instant. Le baiser prit fin laissant à Klaus un sourire immense aux lèvres et Caroline le visage rougit par l'émotion.

-Bonne nuit Caroline ! lui souffla-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Bonne nuit, bafouilla-t-elle en retour.

Klaus partit à contre cœur vers la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait tandis que Caroline rejoignit la leur. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce baiser quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais elle ne regrettait rien ça avait été encore mieux que leur premier dans les bois. Elle ne ressentait plus tellement cette interdit et n'entendait plus cette petite voix qui lui disais que c'était mal et qu'elle ne devait pas.

Une fois dans sa chambre Caroline distingua une forme étrange sur son lit, sans allumer la lumière elle se rapprocha et trouva Hope allongé sur le dos endormie. La petite avait surement du vouloir attendre sa mère pour savoir comment ce rendez-vous qu'elle avait après tout orchestré s'était déroulé. Malheureusement la fatigue eut raison du petit bout qu'elle était. Caroline sourit en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Puis elle alla mettre son pyjama en silence et rapidement avant de se glisser dans le lit et de recouvrir sa fille avec la couette et de la coller à elle. Elle s'endormie bien rapidement avec le sentiment que cette vie après tout lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh ça vomit des arc-en-ciel comme dirait ma sœur :p<strong>

**Alors ce rendez-vous ça vous a plus ? Et le baiser à la fin ? Dites-moi tout dans une review !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le cinquième et avant dernier chapitre de cette petite fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, Odessa, Fleur bleue, et Carabes pour leur review.**

**Odessa : Je suis contente que tu es aimé le rendez-vous, des petites difficultés seront là bien sûr mais rien d'insurmontable. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre je ne veux rien te spoiler. Merci pour tout bisous :)**

**Fleur bleue : Je suis plutôt d'accord, je l'ai écrit comme mon « idéal », ravie que ça t'ait plu :)**

**Carabes : Le personnage qui a causé l'amnésie de Caroline sera révéler dans le dernier chapitre. Je pense que personne ne s'y attend ce sera drôle et inattendu ! Je ne t'en dit pas plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p>Malheureusement même après ce fabuleux rendez-vous et ce baiser Caroline ne retrouva pas la mémoire. Hope en fut très déçue et Klaus et elle avait dut la rassurer et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute. Toute la famille se démenait pour pousser les choses entre les deux tourtereaux. Elijah incita son frère à emmener Caroline en voyage dans leur belle villa dans le sud de la France, Rebekah et Hope faisait en sorte qu'ils soient ensemble un maximum même si cela n'était pas difficile car après cette soirée ils ne se quittaient plus.<p>

On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient devenue une sorte de petit couple même s'il ne partageait toujours pas la même chambre. Caroline n'avait pas encore passé le stade fatidique du « je t'aime » même si Klaus lui disait souvent. Hope était persuadé que quand sa mère sera prête pour ces trois mots alors tout redeviendra comme avant.

En attendant tous essayaient de vivre une vie normale, Hope n'avait pas renoncé à ses activités le dessin avec son père et les films et le chant avec sa mère. Rebekah et Caroline s'étaient vraiment liées d'amitié et avait repris leur journée entre fille avec entre autre le shopping. Une grande complicité s'était installé entre elle et Kol et Elijah était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Liz était venue leur rendre visite pour que Caroline puisse se sentir à l'aise et avoir sa mère pour de bon conseil.

Quant à Klaus, il était évidant qu'il s'impatientait un peu, même beaucoup à vrai dire. Il avait réussi à faire accepter à Caroline leur relation oui mais il restait une certaine distance entre eux et cela le pesait. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer et au lieu de s'accrocher il s'éloignait un peu d'elle. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas bien son comportement et cela la blessait un peu.

_Flashback quelques jours plus tôt_

_Klaus s'était isolé dans son atelier pour peindre, il faisait cependant beau aujourd'hui et Caroline avait envie d'aller au square avec lui et Hope. Mais il ne se montra pas plus que ça démonstratif._

_-Ça pourrait être sympa Klaus ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enfermé ici !_

_-Mais je suis bien ici ! Et je suis sûr que toi et Hope pouvait y aller toutes les deux entre filles ! dit-il en continuant de peindre._

_-Oui mais j'aimerais qu'on y aille ensemble, en famille tous les trois ! S'il te plait !_

_Devant ces yeux suppliants il céda et se retrouva dans le parc avec sa fille qui jouait sur le toboggan. Caroline et lui s'étaient installés sur le banc d'à côté et elle s'était toute suite collé à lui comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire maintenant. Lui avait passé un bras sur ses épaules et la serrait fort contre lui. La sortie se passa très bien mais une fois rentré Klaus repartit de son côté._

-Maman, tu crois que c'est à cause de moi que Klaus est autant sur les nerfs ces derniers temps ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles étaient dans la voiture pour aller rejoindre Rebekah en ville.

-Comment ça à cause de toi ?

-Bah plutôt à cause du fait que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma mémoire !

-Je pense qu'il aimerait plus que tout que tes souvenirs te reviennes, et si je ne m'abuses vous faites toujours chambre à part !

-Et ?

-Et bien vous êtes un couple très fusionnel tu sais et des bisous et des je te prends la main par-ci par-là ne suffisent plus !

-Euh est-ce que je crois qu'on parle de ce que je crois ?

-Je suppose oui ! dit Liz en rigolant.

-C'est trop gênant ! se plaignit Caroline.

-Il n'y a pas de raison enfin, je suis ta mère !

-Justement ! Bon on est arrivé, allons rejoindre Rebekah !

L'originelle étaient assise à la terrasse d'un café en attendant Caroline et sa mère. Les trois femmes papotèrent mais bien évidemment le sujet dévia immédiatement sur Klaus.

-Bien sûr que c'est à cause de ça ! dit Rebekah appuyant l'avis d'Elisabeth.

-Quand même ça ne fais qu'une semaine que j'ai perdu la mémoire, et puis je suis là avec lui on est ensemble officiellement !

-Care mon frère est un hybride alors un vampire et un loup !

-Ca je le sais merci ! dit-elle légèrement exaspérée.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, Nik et toi vous êtes vraiment soudés et une semaine sans contact physique si tu vois de quoi je veux parler est un vrai calvaire pour lui à cause de son côté loup !

-Pourquoi à cause de son côté loup ?

-Bon je vais t'expliquer, après tout il n'a pas du t'en dire plus à ce sujet ! C'est très primaire oui mais en tant que mâle alpha Nik a le besoin vital de te marquer en te faisant sienne !

-Donc c'est parce qu'il est en manque qu'il est en rogne ! Super, retour à l'homme des cavernes ! dit-elle ironiquement.

-Ma chérie, ce que Rebekah essaie de te dire c'est que Klaus n'est pas simplement en manque de sexe mais de toi avant tout !

-Je t'assure maman c'est vraiment étrange de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi !

-C'est très sérieux Care, Nik a de plus en plus de mal à être avec toi sans cette liaison charnelle. Il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi mais c'est plus facile d'être loin de toi qu'à tes côtés à moitié si j'ose dire !

-Oui je crois que je comprends !

-Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé de franchir le cap ma puce, laisses le temps faire son œuvre ! lui dit Liz.

-Oui enfin dans cette forêt il y a cinq ans, tu n'as pas hésité longtemps ! rigola l'originelle.

-Rebekah ! la grondèrent la mère et la fille.

* * *

><p>A la maison Hope était dans le salon regardant un de ses dessins animés préférés avec Kol qui étrangement appréciait autant qu'elle. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Klaus qui lui dessinait assis sur le canapé. Il pensait à Caroline et a comment il allait pouvoir envoyer cette amnésie aux oubliettes quand sa fille réclama son attention.<p>

-Papa ?

-Oui Hope ?

-Ça met vraiment trop de temps pour que maman se souvienne ! se plaignit-elle.

Klaus laissa de côté son carnet à dessin pour prendre sa fille sur ses genoux, la petite se blottit immédiatement dans les bras réconfortant de son père.

-Je sais mon ange, mais ça commence à redevenir comme avant hein ? On est amoureux maintenant comme tu le dis si bien !

-Oui mais tu dors toujours dans la chambre d'ami et maman t'appelles toujours Klaus et pas Nik ! D'habitude elle t'appelle comme ça que quand elle est fâchée contre toi !

-Tu as raison ! rigola-t-il en repensant au crise de colère de sa belle.

Hope n'était pas bête elle sentait que ce n'était pas comme avant et savait très bien déchiffrer le comportement de ses parents.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hope c'est bientôt fini ta maman va bientôt redevenir elle-même ! dit Kol en passant une main dans ses boucles blondes. D'ailleurs on est le premier samedi du mois aujourd'hui, tu sais ce que sa veux dire ?

-Le film en famille ! s'écria-t-elle toute contente.

C'était leur petite tradition, le moment où ils étaient sûr de faire une activité tous ensemble. Même Elijah se prêtait eu jeu malgré que la cinématographie de cette époque lui échappait quelque fois.

-Il faut aller faire les courses, il faut du pop-corn et aussi des marshmallow ! décréta-t-elle.

-Et tu oublies mes bonbons au caramel ! Allé viens ton oncle préféré t'emmènes ! lui dit Kol en la prenant sur ses épaules.

-Fait attention à elle Kol ! le prévint son frère.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu tous s'installèrent dans le salon devant l'énorme écran pour apprécié au mieux le film. Klaus et Caroline étaient côte à côte et Hope était dans les bras de sa grand-mère tandis que Rebekah et Kol les encadraient et qu'Elijah était sur un fauteuil.<p>

Le film débuta et tout le monde fut immergé dedans, enfin sauf Caroline. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Rebekah, il était vrai qu'elle aussi ressentait cette tension entre elle et Klaus et elle avait envie de céder à la tentation elle aussi. Mais Klaus ne ferait surement pas le premier pas, c'était à elle d'être prête et d'avancer en premier. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur, sa seule fois avec lui cinq ans plus tôt dans cette forêt de Mystic Falls avait été pleine de passion, ils avaient laissé leur côté animal pendre le dessus. Ça avait été bien, très bien même mais c'était plus deux personnes qui avaient cédé enfin à leur pulsion et attirance l'une pour l'autre qu'un couple amoureux. C'est ce qu'ils étaient désormais un couple amoureux et ça Caroline ne savait pas exactement comment le gérer.

Elle cogita tellement ce soir-là qu'elle ne vit même pas le film se terminer, Liz alla coucher Hope et Rebekah et ses frères allèrent dans leur chambre. Klaus accompagna Caroline comme tous les soirs à l'étage. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Mais Caroline en décida autrement.

-Klaus attends !

Ce dernier se retourna surpris qu'elle le retienne.

-Je… tu voudrais bien revenir dormir dans notre chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Klaus sourit en se rapprochant d'elle, il avait cette air victorieux qui laissait apparaitre ses fossettes comme à chaque fois que Caroline semblait sensible à son charme.

-La question est plutôt est-ce que toi tu le veux Love ? lui souffla-t-il.

-Je…oui…je veux que tu viennes dormir avec moi ! dit-elle cette fois-ci avec plus de confiance.

Klaus sourit de plus belle, enfin il allait pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, et reprendre un rythme de vie plus ou moins habituel. Il attendit que Caroline parte se changer dans la salle de bain pour se changer à son tour et s'allonger dans leur lit. Rien que de retrouver l'odeur de sa belle lui suffit à cet instant.

Caroline revint dans la chambre en chemise de nuit et s'installa à son tour dans le lit avec Klaus, sur le côté elle l'observait attentivement, cela lui fit bizarre bien sûr mais cette histoire avait assez duré et elle comptait bien y remédier.

-Ca va Love ? dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je veux être sûr que tu sois à l'aise avec ça, tu peux encore changer d'avis !

Elle se rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis dans le feu de l'action le baiser s'intensifia, Klaus se laisser guider tout d'abord puis quand elle l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'amener contre elle, il prit le dessus. Les mains de l'hybride commencèrent à se faufiler sous la nuisette de Caroline. Son instinct le poussait à continuer mais quand il entendit un gémissement provenant de Caroline il se rendit vraiment compte d'où il allait. Il essaya de se reculer mais elle le tenait déjà si fort contre elle qu'il eut du mal.

-Attends Sweetheart !

-Quoi ? dit-elle déçue qu'il arrête en si bon chemin.

-Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé la mémoire, je…. j'en ai très envie crois-moi mais je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi comme ça !

-Klaus s'il te plait, j'en ai envie et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première fois ! dit-elle en cherchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

-Oui mais il y a cinq ans ce n'était pas pareil qu'aujourd'hui et….

-Alors montres moi ce qui a changé ! le défia-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus pour passer à l'action, il lui semblait que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Certes les conditions n'étaient pas normales mais se priver ne servirait à rien.

Il reprit alors possession de sa bouche et continua l'exploration du corps de sa bien-aimée. Il furent bientôt nus tous les deux et Caroline ne put qu'admettre que les années avaient été bénéfiques, il la connaissait visiblement par cœur. Chaque zones sensibles chez elle étaient finement explorées par les lèvres Klaus. Elle fut très vite à court de pensées et absorbées dans son désir. Les gémissements devenaient plus fréquents et plus intenses au fil des minutes.

Etrangement Caroline n'avait plus du tout d'appréhension et se laissait totalement aller. Elle avait confiance en lui. Cela n'avait effectivement rien avoir avec cette fois-là dans ces bois, non là il y avait de la tendresse et l'attention et de l'amour. Klaus était réellement aux anges il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait là avec elle ce soir.

Ils firent alors l'amour passionnément ce soir là, l'amnésie du bébé vampire était presque de l'histoire ancienne, toutes les tensions et soucis étaient oubliés. Plus rien n'importait à part eux et leur amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Ca finis bien hein ? Bon dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Je n'ai pas changé le rated parce que pour moi ce n'est qu'un mini lemon très soft)<strong>

**Je prépare le dernier chapitre, vous vous doutez bien de ce qui va s'y passer ;) Bon week-end à tous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de me petite histoire. Désolé pour le retard j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, je sais que certaines d'entre vous entendez l'arrivée de personnage de vampire diaries et tout ça mais je voulais vraiment faire une petite fanfiction.**

**Merci à Lea Michaelson, yaya, Odessa, Carabes, Fleur bleue, Camelia Bella et pour leur review !**

**Yaya : merci beaucoup j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Odessa : oui tout est reparti sur de bonne base, il faut toujours écouter sa maman ! Le responsable de l'amnésie se fait connaitre à la fin **** merci encore pour tout !**

**Carabes : je suis ravie que le mini lemon on va dire t'ait plu. Comme dans toutes mes fics tout se finit bien lol **** merci pour tout !**

**Fleur bleue : oui déjà fini, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la fin te plaira aussi !**

** : désolé pour cette attente, voilà le dernier chapitre bisous **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Après ce fabuleux moment passé avec Klaus, Caroline s'endormie et rêva. Elle rêva de sa vie à Mystic Falls alors qu'elle était encore humaine et insouciante puis de sa transformation et enfin de ses moments avec Klaus. C'était comme si sa vie défilait devant ses yeux sauf un passage en particulier.<p>

_La belle vampire conduisait sur une route de campagne dans sa petite Ford déterminée à arriver à destination. Elle se sentait anxieuse et à la fois excitée, dans son rêve Caroline vivait l'action sans savoir la finalité. Mais elle comprit vite où elle allait en venir en découvrant le manoir des Mikaelson se dessiner devant elle. _

_Plus que quelques mètres et la voici garée dans la cour. En prenant son courage à deux mains elle descendit du véhicule et finit par sonner à la porte. Ce fut Elijah qui lui ouvrit._

_-Mademoiselle Forbes ? dit-il surprit._

_-Euh bonjour Elijah, j'aimerai voir Klaus. Il est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui correspondait pas._

_-Entrez je vous en prie ! lui dit-il en s'écartant._

_Caroline fit ce qu'il lui demandait, la maison était grande et identique à celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle suivait Elijah aveuglement à travers les diverses pièces de la demeure jusqu'à un endroit précis qui étonna Caroline. La porte était ouverte et on pouvait distinguer une chambre d'enfant, de bébé même avec Klaus de dos penché sur un berceau. Etrangement il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de son frère et de la jeune vampire._

_-Niklaus, quelqu'un te demande ! lui dit Elijah avant de repartir. _

_L'hybride se retourna alors et tomba nez à nez avec celle dont il pensait ne plus jamais revoir le visage. Elle n'avait pas changer bien sûr même si cela faisait presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu. Depuis cette fameuse journée dans ces bois._

_-Caroline ! souffla-t-il._

_-Bonjour Klaus ! dit-elle sur le même ton._

_Il s'approcha alors d'elle, il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser là toute suite. Mais à leur dernière entrevue elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais revenir la voir._

_-Pourquoi es-tu là ? _

_-Et bien je…._

_Mais un pleur vint la couper dans son explication, un pleur de bébé celui dans le berceau. Caroline l'avait presque oublié. Klaus reparti alors dans la chambre et prit dans ses bras la petite chose qui réclamait de l'attention. _

_-Un bébé ? demanda Caroline._

_-Oui, approches ! lui dit Klaus alors qu'elle était encore sur le pas de la porte._

_Celle-ci le fit et détailla le bébé dans tous les angles comme s'il fallait en avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que Klaus l'hybride originel pouvait faire avec un nourrisson chez lui ? Comme ayant entendu sa question il lui répondit._

_-C'est ma fille, Hope ! dit-il en approchant un peu plus la petite d'elle._

_-Ta fille ? Comment c'est possible, et sa mère ? _

_-Tu te souviens d'Hayley ?_

_Il put voir immédiatement le choc et la déception dans son regard et même ses yeux devenir légèrement vitreux. Il reposa alors Hope dans son berceau mais quand il se retourna Caroline était partie._

* * *

><p><em>Elle avait dû partir précipitamment pour ne pas craquer, du moins pas devant lui. Lui qui lui avait promis de l'attendre d'être son dernier amour, et qui maintenant filait la parfaite petite vie de famille avec Hayley. Elle était triste démoralisée mais surtout blessée dans son égo.<em>

_C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans un bar de la ville à boire un verre de bourbon seule noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool et repoussant tous les hommes voulant profiter d'elle._

_Elle était prête à recommander un verre quand quelqu'un vint s'assoir à ses côtés._

_-Et bien une chose est sûr tu n'es pas évidente à trouver !_

_Elle se retourna priant pour que cette voix n'appartiennent pas à la personne qu'elle croyait mais elle fut inévitablement déçue._

_-Que veux-tu Rebekah ?_

_-La question est plutôt que veux-tu toi ? Tu sais que mon frère est dans tous ses états depuis que tu as filé à l'anglaise toute à l'heure ?_

_-Et alors ? dit-elle en faisant mine de faire l'indifférente._

_-Et alors, soit tu es venue pour être avec lui soit non, il faudrait savoir un peu ce que tu veux ! Tes actions ont des conséquences je te signal ! dit-elle agressivement._

_Si Rebekah ne supportait pas une chose c'est bien qu'on joue avec les sentiments de son frère et qu'on le fasse tourner en bourrique, enfin sauf si s'était elle. _

_-Celles de ton frère aussi figure-toi ! Il a choisi Hayley alors très bien, je repars et qu'il m'oublie ! dit Caroline en partant._

_Mais l'originelle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et en un flash elle et Caroline se retrouvèrent dans sa voiture fermée à clé._

_-A quoi tu joues ? demanda Caroline énervée._

_-Bon écoutes, je sais que toute les deux ont a jamais vraiment été amies mais on avaient à peu près réussi à nous tolérer. Tu sais que mon frère ressent des choses pour toi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut te trouver, en plus…_

_-C'est bon t'as fini !_

_-Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que ta présence rends mon frère heureux. Nik n'est jamais comme ça d'habitude et toi aussi tu l'aimes. C'est pour ça que tu es là !_

_-Peu importe, il a une famille maintenant ! Je ne sais pas comment lui et Hayley ont pu avoir un enfant mais il est clair que je suis de trop dans la vie de ton frère alors laisses moi partir !_

_-Tu n'y es pas du tout Caroline ! _

_Rebekah lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, l'aventure d'un soir que son Klaus avait eu avec la louve puis l'étonnement de savoir celle-ci enceinte la naissance de Hope et enfin la mort d'Hayley en couche. Insistant sur le fait que Klaus n'aimait en aucun cas Hayley Rebekah réussit à convaincre Caroline de revenir chez les originels pour une discussion avec l'hybride._

* * *

><p><em>-Je suis désolé que tu ais pensé ça Caroline, je t'avais promis d'être ton dernier amour et je comptes bien respecter cette promesse !<em>

_-Mais tu as couché avec Hayley !_

_-Ce que j'ai regretté juste après, ça n'a pas compté !_

_-Et avec moi ? Ce jour-là dans les bois, ça a compté ?_

_-Tu connais la réponse ! dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle._

_Caroline déglutit difficilement perdue dans les beaux yeux de Klaus. Il lui avait terriblement manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était venue ici pour le rejoindre mais les circonstances avaient changé. _

_-Quand est-il de Hope ?_

_-Ma fille est la seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais Caroline mais il y a de la place aussi pour toi ici avec moi !_

_-Je ne sais pas si je peux…._

_-Tu es venue jusqu'à moi, alors que tout te l'interdisait alors je suis sûre que tu peux ! Il suffit de te lancer. Je te mets au défi ! la provoqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin._

_Caroline se jeta donc à l'eau, elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour faire marche arrière. Elle combla alors l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa. Ca faisait du bien de le retrouver d'être en sa présence et surtout de l'embrasser._

* * *

><p>Après ce rêve de cette fameuse journée où Caroline et Klaus s'étaient enfin donné une chance, Caroline continua de rêver. Elle avait élevé Hope avec Klaus et était devenue sa mère, elle était aussi devenue meilleure ami avec Rebekah, avait sympathisé avec Elijah. Quand Hope eu 2 ans toute la famille avait réussi à faire revenir Kol à la vie pour le meilleure comme pour le pire. Tous les événements d'il y a cinq ans défilaient devant ses yeux pour finalement revenir à aujourd'hui.<p>

Le bébé vampire se réveilla doucement s'étirant dans le lit moelleux. Klaus était à ses côtés encore endormi. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et il se réveilla.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

-Bonjour !

Elle se releva pour l'embrasser et l'hybride répondit avec ferveur. C'était presque comme s'il avait retrouvé sa Caroline, il n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de la vérité. Pendant que le baiser prenait plus d'ampleur les rêves de Caroline lui revirent comme un déclic : elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

-Nik, attends ! dit-elle entre deux baiser.

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire dévier ses baisers sur son cou.

-Nik je me souviens !

L'interpeller stoppa tout et la regarda surpris.

-Tu te souviens ? De tout ?

-Oui de tout, de ma venue ici de Hope bébé de ses anniversaires de Rebekah d'Elijah du retour de Kol, de tout ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oh Love, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Comment ça pas trop tôt ? Je te signale que je n'ai pas fait exprès de me retrouver amnésique ! le gronda-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape.

-Pas de doute tu es bel et bien redevenue toi-même !

-Je devrais aller voir Hope ! dit-elle en se levant.

Caroline arriva en un rien de temps dans la chambre de sa fille où celle-ci dessinait à son bureau encore en pyjama. Elle avait dû se lever tôt mais voulait attendre tout le monde avant le petit déjeuné.

-Ma chérie ! dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour maman ! Tu as l'air contente !

-Oui je le suis mon ange, et devines pourquoi ?

-C'est pas ton anniversaire pourtant, il n'y a pas de grande soirée prévue pour toi et tante Bekah … Oh non c'est vrai ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? C'est ça hein ? Dis dis dis !

-Oui je me souviens !

-Trop bien ! s'exclama la petite en lui sautant dessus.

Avec tous ces cris tout le monde se réveilla et alla dans la chambre de Hope. Rebekah fut hystérique de retrouver sa meilleure amie, Elijah fut très content lui aussi mais plus modéré que sa sœur, Liz la pris dans ses bras, quant à Kol :

-Enfin tu as retrouvé ta mémoire Care ! J'ai eu peur, ça devait revenir plus vite normalement !

-Comment ça plus vite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui Kol éclaire nous donc ! gronda Klaus.

-Okay j'avoue c'était moi, j'ai demandé à une amie sorcière de faire cette petite farce !

-Petite farce ? Mais tu es stupide où quoi ?! cria Rebekah.

-Je vais le tuer ! dit Nik très énervé.

-Non Nik calmes-toi ! le retint Caroline avec Hope dans ses bras.

La petite semblait dans sa bulle trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa mère et était à mille lieu de ce qu'il se passait entre les adultes.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle Kol, tu as causé beaucoup de peine à Niklaus à Caroline et surtout à ta nièce ! le réprima Elijah.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait toute une semaine ! Vu comment sont Nik et Care !

-Et comment ils sont ? demanda Liz.

-Pour rompre le sort il fallait, euh qu'ils repassent à l'action quoi ! Et vu que ce sont des chauds lapins ! rigola Kol dans son explication.

Mais cela ne plut pas à tout le monde, surtout à Klaus qui avait déjà les yeux jaunes et ses dents sorties.

-C'est sûr maintenant je vais le tuer !

-Oh oh, mince ! dit Kol en partant à sa vitesse vampirique très vite talonner par son frère énervé.

Rebekah et Elijah se désespèrent, c'était Kol depuis le début. Il était farceur c'est sûr mais là ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Caroline laissa Klaus et Kol parce qu'elle savait qu'après la grosse colère tout redeviendrait normal. Elle préférait serrer sa fille fort contre elle et de ne jamais revivre un truc dans le genre.

-Maman ?

-Oui ma puce !

-C'est quoi des chauds lapins ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Nik tu as carte blanche avec Kol ! lui cria Caroline d'en haut alors que les bruit de meubles et de bibelots cassant fusaient dans la maison.

-Et je viens t'aider ! renchérit Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà c'est la fin et Kol va passer un sale quart d'heure. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis dans une review.<strong>

**Merci à tous ceux et celle qui ont lu, mit en favoris et suivit mon histoire :)**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfiction !**


End file.
